A LifeChanging Partnership
by CatrienStardust
Summary: Eclare; FluffxHumor ; In which Mrs. Dawes assigns a writing project- And our favorite couple delivers. ; "I think when you meet someone that makes you want to speak the stars, it means a lot. And that's Clare."


**Author's Note: **What is this? Fluff? Humor? Idon'tevenknow, but the break I'm taking from Fanfiction is killing me. I don't even have an excuse, just inspiration is dry and I'm very busy. Once Degrassi starts back up it'll be better, swear. 19 more days.

If the format is confusing, the first convo is between Eli and Clare, the second between Clare and Adam.

Enjoy.

**A Life-Changing Partnership****:**

**Assignment: **Now that we've spent a lovely semester together, I'd like to know, in what ways has this class, and, more specifically, your English partner changed your life? If this doesn't apply to you, at least pretend, alright? Don't worry about the length; I'm looking for quality here, not quantity.

**Due: **October 9th. BY FIRST BELL.

**Note: **To further exemplify the feeling of partnership, you'll be graded on not only the work you produce, but your partners as well. That's right kiddos, you better make sure your English Partner knows what he/she's doing. I want to see equal effort here.

**Also: **Have fun. I'd like to see originality, please?

_Mrs. Dawes_

"Great."

"What do you mean, 'great?' You're the wordy one!"

"Well you're the one who can't write about her emotions."

"Either way, we're getting an 'F' for sure."

"Don't be such a downer,"

"Th-"

"At least _I'll_ get a good grade."

"Ugh, you're so-"

"HEY! Stop hitting m-"

"Just get to work, Eli. I'd like to get this done sometime this century, please?

"As you wish, _girlfriend_."

Dinner and a Movie Clare Edwards- Period 1

He's a guy, right? Dark clothing, mesmerizing eyes, tilted lips... All the things a girl like me is taught to avoid. As if the chains and heavy metal wouldn't scare my mother, let's just add in a hearse as well. Great.

But, I'd be lying if I said he wasn't the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'd be lying if I said that I haven't fallen for him. What was that we learned in elementary school...? Oh yes. Don't lie. So I won't. Eli's changed my life in so many ways- I'm not afraid to be me anymore, or to be stupid and irrational and do things like write my intimate feelings for an English paper. Though he was a bitter pill to swallow at first, he's grown to be someone I know I can rely on- and it's a completely novel and addicting feeling.

And on another note, he's changed my life in more ways than that. He's my boyfriend, which, albeit unbelievable, is very, _very_ true. He's not a dinner and a movie guy- he much prefers analyzing poetry or driving through the countryside in his hearse. Yet, whenever I'm with him, it's a game. It's always, prove this, show me that, and try this. I'm never bored, there's always something new, and, in comparison, dinner and a movie's lost its shine. They say those teenage romances change your life, right? Well I can feel it, I'm changing, and that's good, right? I say it is, and I think he'd agree.

"..."

"Too much?"

"No, Clare, he's going to love it."

"Adam, I don't know. I've never written about anything like this before, maybe I should just..."

"Gosh, Eli was right."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, you have to write about your feelings eventually."

"I guess..."

"And, knowing Eli, he's going to be writing the exact same thing."

"Really."

"And truly."

"Then I'll keep it."

"Booyeah."

Denim and Passion Eli Goldsworthy- Period 1

Ahem, before you ask, Mrs. Dawes, the title is not meant to be taken in a manner that's inappropriate for school. Clare's not like that. Honestly, Clare's not... Well, she's not like any of that. She's kind of like, well, when I was younger, and it was really hot outside, and I'd just lay under the sprinkler. Or, I'd roll the window down and face the wind. Clare's so different from any other girl I've met, she's witty, intelligent, intriguing, innocent, and she has morals. She's opinionated and different and I love it.

You once said I was wordy. Maybe I am. I am, aren't I? But she doesn't mind, and a good thing, as well. If I could give a thousand words to her, I would. I would speak the stars to her, if I could. I guess that's how she's changed my life, besides making me think differently, rethink life, she's given me a reason to want to be someone. I think when you meet someone that makes you want to speak the stars, it means a lot. And that's Clare.

Really.

**eli-gold49: **Done with your paper yet, Blue eyes?

**clare-e23: **um. yes. just finished, actually.

**eli-gold49: **I expect it's filled with my praise?

**clare-e23: **you'd expect wrong then.

**eli-gold49: **Oh?

**clare-e23: **as if i'd inflate your ego more, Mr. Goldsworthy.

**eli-gold49: **Oh Clare. You inflate it just by saying that.

**eli-gold49: **And, of course, the little blushes you emit.

**eli-gold49: **Did I scare you off, Edwards?

**clare-e23: **no...

**eli-gold49: **You were blushing, weren't you?

**clare-e23: **no...

**eli-gold49: **You're a horrible liar.

**clare-e23: **I'm also a very tired horrible liar.

**eli-gold49: **Ha! So you admit it?

**clare-e23: **If I do, will you let me sleep?

**eli-gold49: **Yes.

**clare-e23: **then fine. yes, I was blushing. happy?

**eli-gold49: **Very. Sweet dreams, Clare. I'll be looking forward to your composition tomorrow.

**clare-e23: **as will I- with bated breath. Nighty, Eli.

**A Life-Changing Partnership Overview****:**

_Both papers were well-thought out, masterfully presented, and heartfelt. A+_

_Though, spontaneously making out is unorthodox, and often frowned upon, at the end of presentations. Next time I'll be deducting points, I'm just warning._

_Mrs. Dawes._


End file.
